Service providers, such as cable companies are providing ever-increasing Internet Protocol (IP) based services to their subscribers. A majority of existing subscriber homes are wired with coaxial cable, and the service providers are attempting to utilize the existing coaxial cable within homes to provide these services rather than requiring customers to install a separate network infrastructure.
Within a customer location, a residential gateway may be deployed to route IP packets through the home. The residential gateway provides interfaces to the network to support access technologies in use at the home (e.g., Ethernet or Multimedia over Coax (MoCA)). In addition, the residential gateway may support multicast (IGMP) support for broadcast video applications, Quality of Service (QoS), and high-speed Internet access (e.g., wired Ethernet and 802.11x wireless connectivity) along with integrated firewall protection. IP voice applications may be supported with RJ-11 jacks employing SIP-based voice for attachment of traditional telephones.
However, to provide a residential gateway within each home increases cost per household. In addition, there are increased installation costs. Also, as data rates increase to/from the home, the ability of the Data over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) protocol to work efficiently is impaired within a home cable environment due to cable splits and Radio Frequency (RF) noise ingress.